


Poster-Boy

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Midterms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Injury counts and psychological aftermaths, enemies redux.





	Poster-Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Poster-Boy**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Sam, Toby  
**Category(s):** TIMELINE: Set in/around The Midterms  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, etc.  
**Summary:** Injury counts and psychological aftermaths, enemies redux. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam demanded. 

"Simple reminder," Toby growled. "Hand me the tacks?" 

"That's Josh's - you went into his office and took it?" 

"That was me," Ginger said quietly. 

"And Donna," Bonnie declared, not about to let Ginger take all the heat. 

"Donna took it out of Josh's office because she didn't want him to see it when he got back from recovering," Ginger explained. "She told me to give it to anyone who would want it. So I asked Toby and he did." 

"I wanted to make a demonstration-" he held out his hand and Ginger handed him the tacks. "-of who the enemies really are- not Republicans, not Congress, not the press, though all those will remain on my list. But they aren't the ones we need to go after. It's these guys - the ones who look at us and see *this*." Toby gestured at the half-hanged poster. 

"By 'us' you mean...?" 

"I mean those of us who got *SHOT AT*, Sam, I mean Charlie who's afraid over at his desk, I mean the President, I mean Ron who keeps saying his hand is fine, I mean Josh who's lying in the damn *hospital* - that's who I mean by 'us'! Who the hell did you think I meant?" 

"I didn't know if maybe because of the thing on his hand-" 

"Oh for cryin' out loud! Like the assholes just hated Jewish people? They're a white pride group, they were aiming for Charlie." 

"I just meant you were the one who almost shoved a log down Mary Marsh's throat in the Mural Room because she said-" 

"That was a year ago, Sam, I've...moved on from that particular incident, and I think we should be focusing on the more dangerous and rampant enemy at hand!" 

"So you hang a poster and expect us to-" 

"Think about whose office it used to hang in." 

"God, Toby, you talk about him like he's dead! Like you're somehow avenging the death of Josh Lyman but hanging a poster to say 'zei - he lives'." 

"Sam." Toby raised an annoyed eyebrow. "The poster stays." Stepping back to admire his handiwork, Toby almost smiled, then handed the tacks to Ginger before heading to his office. 

Sam stared at the new wall-hanging addition to the Communications Bullpen: A shooting target with the outline of a man - could they BE any more morbid? And like Josh wouldn't see it when he got back if it was hanging there? 

Sighing and trying not to think about it too much, Sam wandered back to his office to ponder what the hell was going on around him. 


End file.
